SDGF irl
by EmmaLuLuChu
Summary: Ever wondered how the characters of SD Gundam Force would be like in real life?    This story answers that question.    Free to enter fan characters!


A/N: Hellooooo SDGF Fans of all shapes and sizes! ^_^ All right so, bet you're wondering what this fic is about huh? Derp derp XB so, I got this idea of my fancharacter Marie and Zero and how they'd look if they were an average couple in the real world. You can find it here: .com/gallery/#/d34k4jn then I began to wonder, 'What if everybody else were in the real world?' theeeeen I made up all this stuff XB I was wondering on whether to make it a group on DevArt and I asked some of my SDGF buddies about it, and 6 out of the ten said they'd liked it, one said they didn't like it, and the last three didn't respond. Then I began to remember all the troubles I'd have to go through, make a sheet for you to enter your FC, scheduled times to RP, or things like that, and I have things going on in my life, a lot of it revolving around the Theatre Department at my HS. I already have all the canon characters and their irl forms planned out, and if you're interested in having your FC being apart of it, send me a note on DevArt or leave a review asking about it! ^^ I'll send you a bio template and extra details, and once it's filled send it back to me and I'll put your character in as soon as possible! So, *sounds off a trumpet* THE FIRST CHAPTERRRRR 8D *bricked*

The young man put his hand over his mouth as he yawned.

He had short blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and he relied on coffee to get him up in the morning.

This is Captain Gundam.

Captain rubbed the last bit of sleep from his eyes as he walked up the steps to his work place, the SDG.

The SDG was the police force for the city of Neotopia, or to go by the nickname, 'The Utopia'.

Captain walked in and went to go check in, giving hellos to fellow co-workers. He began to walk to his office, but decided to see if any of his friends had come in yet. He walked past his office to check the office next to his. He was met with seeing the pony-tailed red head of his friend facedown on his desk. Captain gave a quick knock on the swung-open door, catching his friends attention. He raised his head, revealing chocolate brown eyes.

This is Bakunetsumaru Ga Yuku.

"Morning."

"Same to you."

Baku laid his head back down on the desk.

"I thought you recovered from your cold? Knowing Crystal she wouldn't have left your house until you were better."

Baku blushed. He dated a crazy short blonde woman with ocean blue eyes. Her name was Crystal Dramon. Crystal had a tendency to baby her boyfriend, a lot found it sweet that she cares that much. She did get TOO caring, example being once Baku spilled tea on himself and Crystal almost flipping out, think he was getting burned when the tea wasn't actually doing that. She retrieved a large number of towels that weren't necessary. "Just fatigue, couldn't get to sleep last night . . . "

He lifted his head to get a sip of the tea he had sitting on his desk.

"I can't afford anymore days off, I also can't take one more day just sitting in my house . . . "

Captain chuckled. That was just like Bakunetsumaru.

"'Allo poppets."

Along came another young man, his hair blue and pony-tailed too. From the looks of it he could barely keep his teal eyes open.

This is Zero Chevalier

"You look worse than Baku."

He gave a yeah and yawned.

"Let me guess, Marie called yet again?"

An obvious ticked-off look came onto his face.

"Yes. This time, she called me at FOUR-FOURTY-FIVE IN THE MORNING."

Zero dated a loud peppy woman with long brown hair and eyes like Baku's. Her name was Marie Schafer.

Marie had a tendency to call Zero at random times, asking random questions or telling him random things that just happened. It was nice to answer his phone and hear his girlfriends' voice, but when it was at four in the morning, it wasn't so nice.

"What'd she call you about this time?"

"Something about . . . "

"You don't remember?"

"Would you be able to remember something if somebody called at four a.m.?"

The silence that followed was all that was needed for an answer.

The silence was broken at the sound of a loud swear and a yelp.

"And the day has officially started."

Not a moment later, an almost exact replica of Captain came running in, except his hair was more platinum blonde, and used Captain as a shield. This is Madnug Gundam.

"Ohgodohgodhogodprotectme."

Captain sighed. "3, 2, 1, 0."

As soon as Captain said zero, a woman with hazel eyes and short dirty brown hair in a ponytail came stomping in, with a noticeable coffee spill on her front. This is Nancy Sapphire.

She glared hard enough at Madnug that if it were scientifically possible, he would've burst into flames.

"I'm going to _kill_ you. Kill you with a butter knife, rope, and pudding." She said this in a British accent.

" . . . How the hell are you gonna do that?"

"I'LL FIND SOME BLOODY DAMN WAY."

Madnug whimpered and cowered behind Captain.

Captain heaved another sigh.

"You never get around to doing your ways of killing him."

"That's cause I'm too lazy."

Immediately the anger Nancy held dropped suddenly, her accent disappearing too, though she did still seem bitter about her lost coffee.

"I'm going to go find another shirt . . . "

Nancy trudged out of the office.

Madnug peeped out from behind Captain.

"She gone?"

"Yep."

Madnug released his held breath, stepping out from behind Captain.

"Every morning . . . "

"Work on not spilling hot liquid on her."

Madnug gave a sideways 'Shut up' glance at Baku.

Running footsteps were heard.

Everybody exchanged confused glances, but Baku and Zero seemed to have a conversation, both of them debating whose love it was. Eventually Zero stepped out of the room to see whom it was, being tackled to the ground a second later.

"Hiiii honeyyy~"

"Oof. Hi love."

Marie giggled and pecked him on the nose before getting off and helping Zero up.

"Hi guys!" Despite it being so early in the morning, she acted like it wasn't that time of day. She gave a fast wave to everybody, the others replying with murmuring hellos.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Oh remember? We're all having our once-a-month dinner-get-together this Saturday!"

There was this kind of 'group' of friends they were in, and they all got together once a month to chat, eat, and have a good time.

"Oh that's right. Usually the goings-on in the month make me forget."

"At least you have me to remind you!"

Everybody sweatdropped.

"Well Marie, you better go. The Chief won't like it if he finds you milling about here again."

Suddenly Marie got a look of fake-sadness on her face.

"You-You-You dun't like me?"

Zero almost panicked that she would start crying; she was getting better at that look . . .

"No of course not, the Chief doesn't like to think that you're distracting me. I'll walk you to the door."

The fake-sad look instantly dropped.

"Me? Distracting? Pfft, he has no idea what he's talking about."

Zero just grabbed Marie's hand and started to walk her to the front.

Not a moment later, from the direction Zero and Marie went came a brunette 21-year-old man, with sparkling green eyes and bangs that defied gravity. This was Shute Ray.

He glanced back quickly from the direction he came.

"What was Marie doing here?"

Captain shrugged.

"To remind us of the monthly dinner night I guess."

"Oh yeah! Forgot about that."

The Neotopia Mechanic Repair Shop is rather large, being unique by having a workshop for mechanics that work specifically on automobiles, and having a workshop meant specifically for aerial mechanics. There were even two runway strips behind the building for planes to be landed, and a helicopter pad too.

Taking a nap in the automobile workshop is a female with light golden brown hair, a black hat with patchwork on it covering her so-blue-they're-almost-violet eyes, still recovering from the stomach bug she had caught. This is Neo Melanthios.

She was actually having a pretty nice dream, when a loud clatter woke her up abruptly.

Neo shoved her hat back into place, giving a cold glare to whoever had dared to wake her.

The one at the receiving end of the glare was Crystal, who had tried to sneak by so not to wake her up, but had her trusty wrench fall to the ground.

Her eyes darted from the wrench to the angered coworker frantically, before sweat dropping.

"Heh, umm . . . my bad?"

Neo just tipped her hat back down, hoping to get at least five more minutes of sleep, before the door slammed open, jangling around that cursed bell attached to the door.

The culprit was Marie.

"YO YO YOOO WHAT UP PEEPS?"

Normally Crystal would join in Marie with her crazy spouts of randomness, but Neo had once again shifted the hat back into place to give another glare.

"How goes it Crystal?"

Marie couldn't see the angered Neo, though Crystal was trying to signal her so she wouldn't get the glare she had gotten, which ended up with her waving her arms around and shaking her head.

Marie tilted her head at the display.

"Are you trying to tell me something Crys?"

Just then Neo came into view, the glare even colder than the one sent to Crystal.

Marie THEN knew what Crystal had been trying to do before.

"Oh . . . hiya . . . Neo . . . I'm screwed right?"

"If you don't bother me for five minutes you won't be."

Neo then stomped off, disappearing into the break room for the workers.

" . . . We need to figure out some kind of signaling system for when Neo gets pissed."

"Yeaaah." Crystal rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"She's still recovering from the stomach bug."

"Really? It's been like, legitimately a week since she got the bug . . ."

Crystal put a hand to her chin in thought. Maybe she should badger Neo to go home for more rest . . .

"Oh wait! Speaking of sick people and knowing you go to the police station everyday, how did Baku look?"

"He just looked tired, other than that he looked pretty okay."

BANG.

"_OW!_ OwowowowowGEEZ!"

"Oh oh oh! It's a Gatorade!"

Marie quickly ran around the counter to reach a separate workshop, Crystal following. Upon reaching there they found a young man with jet-black hair and sparkling green eyes like Shute's, hopping around and holding a damaged hand. This is Gray "GunEagle" Endame.

"Gah! Stupid screwdriver . . . " GunEagle hurried to grab a band-aid to patch the hole he accidentally stabbed into his hand.

"Whatever happened, smooooth GE. Smooooth."

He gave a 'Yeah yeah yeah' side glance to Marie.

"Gee, thanks for the hi M&M."

"Welcome Gatorade~"

"Hey, when'd you get here? I didn't hear your bike coming in." GunEagle worked part-time at the Neotopia Mechanic Repair Shop (All he really did was work on his motorbike and goof off with Crystal) and part-time at the SDG (He also goofed off there too or was patrolling the city).

"Hey Little Blue Dudette, like, for some god-knows-reason my bike decided to short out again! I've been trying to figure out what the problem is for awhile." After patching his hand, he walked over and gave a glare to his vehicle before lightly kicking it at 'figure out'.

Crystal gave it a once-over, then pointed to the fuel gauge.

"Probably ran out of gas, like always?"

He shook his head and waved his hand in a dismissive way.

"Nah, couldn't have been that, gave it fuel this morning."

"Unless you sped around the whole city, showing off your 'skills'."

GunEagle sweat dropped at that.

"Oh . . ."

Neo had come in at that point, wondering what the noise was. She heard what Crystal had said and GunEagle's reaction and started clapping slowly at the epic-fail.

"I don't like you."

"Whatever."

Everything was quiet as it should be at the Neotopia City Library. Residents of the city were sitting quietly, reading books. Some were hunched over them, working furiously on projects and such. Putting away some books was a young woman with brown wavy hair that ended a little past the shoulders and dark blue eyes. This is Shinkoushoku "Crimson".

She put away a copy of "War and Peace" and went off to put away a copy of "The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night-Time". When she reached the area where it was, she got that same feeling she got when she KNEW somebody was creeping on her.

"I know you're there Marie."

"Danggit!"

Crimson moved on, going to grab more books to put away, knowing Marie was following her.

"Your reason for following me?"

"Book checkout, duh."

Crimson heaved a sigh when she reached the counter. Behind the counter was a teen with silvery white hair and yet-another-set-of sparkling emerald eyes, reading a book about the Cold War quietly since nobody was coming up for a book check-out. This is Ashcrauft.

Crimson grabbed a stack of books; saying to Ash, "Book check-out." and headed off.

Marie jumped up to the counter and slapped down the books, jolting Ashcrauft from his History splurge. He gave a dry glance at Marie before taking the books and started checking them out.

Marie bounced on the balls of her heels, before saying. "Hiya."

He just went on with the check-out.

Although, Marie was determined to be friendly with him.

"You're new around here, is that right?"

He finished his task, gave Marie the books, and went back to reading his book.

Marie stood there for a moment before turning, making up a plan to figure out more about him.

She didn't notice where she was going and crashed into two people. Both were female, one with black hair and another set of so-blue-they're-almost-violet eyes carrying three books. This is Chaos Cammerce. The other had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, carrying a briefcase with her. This is Blossom Shogun. All three fell to the ground, their belongings scattering everywhere.

"Ahhh crap."

"That was a fine how-do-you-do."

Blossom gave a small laugh at Chaos and Marie's reactions, gathering back up her briefcase. They all picked up their stuff and stood up.

"Sorry about that, what'chu guys doing here?"

"Returning books." Chaos held up her books.

"Research for a case." Blossom held up her case.

"Oooooh okay! Just came from checking out books. OH! That reminds me, there's a new guy working here, I don't know his name but when I tried talking to him he just gave me a glance."

Chaos shrugged.

"Probably not used to a spaz like you walking up and trying to engage in conversation with him."

"I was checking out books and wanted to find something out about him!" Marie said, defending herself.

Blossom shook her head.

"Riiiight."

A/N: GAH. THIS IS DONE FOR NOW. There's at least 4 other OCs I wanted to introduce, and I still have a couple canon characters to introduce but this entire chapter (Including A/Ns) is 11 pages long -_-; I really want to get this done and off my To-Do-List, I still need to do the first chapter of AaRB which I _THINK_ may turn out a bit short. I know the layout for the chapter, it's just getting it down is the problem . . . don't be expecting a new chapter very soon.

_Again, if you want your SDGF character in this, note me on DeviantArt here, .com/ and I'll send you the Bio Template. A quick bit on couples, once a certain character is tooken (i.e.: Shute and Sayla) if your character is in love or whatever with either Shute or Sayla, I'd like not to deal with it. I'd rather not have a couple break up unless I want any plot advancements._

Well that's it~

TTFN~


End file.
